Various techniques are conventionally suggested regarding electronic apparatuses having a camera.
An electronic apparatus, a method of operating the electronic apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium are disclosed. In one embodiment, the electronic apparatus includes first and second cameras which can be switched and used, at least one processor determining one of the first and second cameras as a camera being used, and a display displaying a shooting image of each of the first and second cameras. The first camera is a camera which can take an image at a wider angle than the second camera. The first camera has a first shooting range. The second camera has a second shooting range. When the display displays a first through image taken with the first camera as the camera being used, the display displays the second shooting range overlapping with the first through image.
In one embodiment, a method of operating an electronic apparatus is a method of operating an electronic apparatus which is a camera including first and second cameras being able to be switched and used, and the first camera can take an image at a wider angle than the second camera. The method of operating the electronic apparatus includes displaying a through image taken with the first camera and a shooting range of the second camera so that the shooting range overlaps with the through image.
In one embodiment, non-transitory computer-readable recording medium stores a control program. The control program control an electronic apparatus which is a camera including first and second cameras being able to be switched and used, the first camera can take an image at a wider angle than the second camera. The control program causes the electronic apparatus to display a through image taken with the first camera and a shooting range of the second camera so that the shooting range overlaps with the through image.